Live a Little
by Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Elena and her friends go to a special holiday party hosted by Caroline. Something is up, but what? Elena meets male stripper Damon and the two have some fun together.


**The prompt:**

 **AH/AU. It's New Year's eve. Caroline throws a surprise party for her girlfriends and invites two insanely hot male strippers (Damon and ? You decide!) What happens is up to you! I want something fun, a one-shot that makes me smile and maybe even blush. Extra points for: - A hot smut scene - Drunk Elena - Lap Dance - Lots of sexual tension**

 **This is a last years A2A Exchange prompt for Livejournal I thought I'd give it a try to get myself back into the writing world.**

 **Let me know what you think. See you at the end. :)**

 **...**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. What is wrong with me? I am not this type of person. But, as this hot toned man with an unbelievable six-pack that I just wanted to lick up and down like a nice chilled ice cream cone grinded on me, touching places that would be illegal if we were in public, wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a red speedo, I realized I no longer cared. I was going to just go with it, and _live a little_.

After all that is what everyone basically told me to do less than an hour ago. I'll show them. I know how to get down with the best of them.

 _ **1 hour ago**_

"I can't believe Caroline is hosting this girls only holiday party so last minute, seems unlike her," Bonnie said to me as we made our way out of my car, now currently parked on the side of Caroline's street, and made our way to her front door.

The more I thought about it, the more I agreed. It did seem unlike Caroline to do anything remotely last minute, something had to be up. Before I could think on it further, Bonnie knocked on the white door with a beautiful green pine reef hanging over the window with a rich red bow.

In fact, that was the only simplistic Christmas decoration Caroline had displayed. The rest of her house was covered in decorations ranging from twinkling lights to a blow up snow globe and a plastic Santa and his reindeers roof top display that I'm sure she made Tyler put up as soon as Thanksgiving was officially deemed over in her eyes. Basically, the next day.

Caroline answered the door in a slim red fitted dress with a gold bow wrapped delicately around her waist, she had a gleam in her eyes and a secretive smile on her lips, although it was gone before I could study it further and she was pulling us inside her home, where warmth instantly greeted us. _It must be nice to have a fireplace and a rich boyfriend._ I thought to myself as I instantly relaxed in the warmth.

"I'm so glad you could make it, the girls are already here, you two are the last. Now everyone is here and we can officially get started," she said before leaving us in the entryway to attend to her other guests. Bonnie and I looked at each other with a knowing look, something was definitely up.

Bonnie and I quickly rid of our coats revealing our beautiful holiday dresses, Bonnie was wearing a green flowing dress with a simple black shawl to cover up, while I was dressed in a champagne colored, skin tight dress that ended at the tops of my knees, like hers it was also flowy.

We joined the others in the family room that Caroline also had decorated to the nines, as Bonnie and I made our way we've noticed mistletoe hanging in multiple conspicuous locations, so whoever would be caught under it would have to kiss, or maybe it's something she and Tyler cooked up to spice up their sex lives, to each their own.

As soon as I walked in I noticed the others my Aunt Jenna, Rebekah, Lexi, and Katherine all sitting around the living dressed beautifully as well. Caroline had sent out a group text that she was having a girls holiday party and to dress nicely, everything else would be supplied by her. Seeing everyone here, gathered like this I know Caroline is up to something. I think we all do.

"Okay now that you're all here I have an announcement," Caroline says, everyone who was in conversation, words die on their lips as they look to her, waiting to hear what she's going to say next.

"Tyler proposed!" she squeals, holding up her hand, previously bare, now adorns a huge 18-carat white gold engagement ring. It fits her and her personality perfectly. All the girls squeal and rush over to congratulate her and get a better look at the ring, myself included.

"How did it happen?" "When?" Where?" Before anyone's questions can be fully answered the doorbell rings, everyone turns to look at her suspiciously, I thought she said everyone was here?

Who could that be?

"Caroline who is at the door," I ask suspiciously while carefully gauging her reaction.

"I know some of you have wondered why this is so last minute," she starts off, "this is also sort of my bachelorette party, Tyler and I are eloping in New Orleans, I mean it makes sense my dad is there and his parents and my mom are gonna meet us there."

Before any of us can digest this information or ask anymore questions there is a loud knock at the door and a ring from the doorbell again, playing christmas tunes.

"Care, who's at the door?"

Caroline looks sheepish as she answers, "Male strippers," before running off to answer the door.

Male strippers!

Caroline comes trotting back with two insanely good looking men. One has dark locks, almost black as midnight, with the most stunning blue eyes and contrasting pale white skin. He has a strong jaw line with a five o'clock shadow. He is unlike anyone I've ever seen before. The man standing beside him although attractive, has nothing on him. The man beside him has brown tresses and brown eyes, nothing new. Both are insanely handsome, but something about the man with blue eyes and raven locks has me feeling feverish.

"This is Damon and Kai," Caroline introduces us to the guys. Damon is the man with blue eyes and dark locks, Kai has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Boys," Caroline purrs, "these are my girls: Jenna, Rebekah, Lexi, Katherine, Bonnie, and Elena."

When Caroline said my name and Damon looked to me, my heart rate spiked and I blushed scarlet. I coughed and excused myself. In the washroom I splashed my face and scolded myself for getting so worked up, all he did was look at me! _Get a grip Elena_ , I told myself before exiting the bathroom and colliding with a hard solid, muscled chest. I prayed it wasn't Damon, I didn't need to make a bigger fool of myself.

I slowly looked up and found myself looking into two blue pools. I silently cursed myself and my luck.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. He looked down at me confused.

"What?"

He must not have heard me. Damn.

"I said, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," I say steadying myself as I casually step back and brace my weight against the wall, my arms behind my back hoping to keep myself under control.

He smirks and tilts his head getting a good look at me.

"That's quite alright," he says seductively. If possible my heart rate has increased another tenfold, I hope he can't hear it, because I sure as hell can.

"No harm no foul, besides I'm used to beautiful women throwing themselves at me," he winks before sidestepping to head to the bathroom, closing the door with an audible click.

My jaw must still be on the floor, throwing myself at him?

The nerve of some people. I huff and walk away to join the others in the den, where Caroline has moved the party to to better enjoy the "entertainment".

When I enter the room I only see the girls, Kai must also be changing. I take this opportunity to talk to Caroline and figure out where her head is at.

"Caroline, why did you decide to get strippers," I ask as I come to sit beside her.

"Yeah, what made you decide to do that," Bonnie chimes in.

Caroline blushes, "Look, I love Tyler, I do, and I'm happy to be marrying him. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, but this is my send off. I will no longer be Caroline Forbes come the new year, I will be Caroline Lockwood. I just want to remember what I'll miss being single. I won't miss being single but I'll miss the freedom. This is my last night of freedom and I want to enjoy it with my best girls so can we please do that?"

I think I teared up and I look at Bonnie and she has too.

I grab Caroline's hand in mine, "You will always be Caroline Forbes, changing your name doesn't change who you are."

"Yeah, no matter what you'll always be a Forbes, it's in your blood," Bonnie smiles.

"Awe thanks guys," Caroline gushes and hugs us both.

"But strippers," I whine. Caroline laughs and squeezes tighter.

"Oh lighten up Lena. Live a little," she says.

 _What's that supposed to mean_.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, you know what it means," Caroline says looking at me straight faced.

"Or maybe not," Bonnie chimes in.

"Wait you all think this," I question looking around only to see a general consensus among the girls.

"Elena honey, you do need to learn to live a little," Jenna says sweetly looking at me with gentle eyes.

"Bloody right she does," Rebekah chimes in.

"For God's sake, you need to get some, get out of the house, do something," Katherine says exasperated as if waiting for me to get the hint. And I got it. Loud and clear.

"Fine," I say, "I'll learn to live a little. Maybe I'll even start tonight."

Just as I said that music started playing and Damon and Kai strutted in wearing Santa suits dancing seductively as the went. We all cheered and catcalled. This night was about to get interesting.

 _ **Present**_

After that little talk with the girls needless to say I supplied myself with alcohol and lost half my inhibitions a while ago. How long ago, who the hell knows.

All I know is that when Damon passed by me still in his coveralls that showed his bare chest I grabbed onto the straps and pulled him towards me and demanded he give me a lap dance. He smirked, removed everything but the Santa hat and red speedo and got to work.

He was hitting all the right places. My body was on fire.

"Have you been naughty or nice this year," he asked while grinding against my warm center. I moaned into his ear.

"That depends, would you consider this naughty or nice," I asked through panted breaths. I was very close to orgasm but I wasn't sure if I could, what was protocol here?

"Naughty, very naughty," he snickered.

"Well Santa, since we're already ready being naughty, do you want to be even naughtier," I asked with a sultry voice, pushing my breasts against his bare chest.

He froze, "What do you have in mind," he groaned out.

"I want you to get us both off," I whispered in his ear before licking the shell of it and running my hands up his arms, eliciting a shiver from him.

"Oh thank the angels, hell yes," he said as he sprung up off me and pulled me along with him, navigating us through a house he's never been in before.

Surprisingly he brought us to a guest bedroom and not Caroline and Tyler's bedroom. I would not have done it in there, that'd be wrong on so many levels.

"How'd you know to come to this room," I asked. I was curious afterall.

He smiled a sneaky smile, "I may or may not have snooped around before entering the den, I entered one room that had a lot of pink and knew Barbie must live there, so I definitely knew where not to go," he winked as he swooped down and placed a kiss on my cheek. Then he kissed my neck and continued placing light kisses before finally planting one on me.

Mind blowing.

It started off slow as if he was testing the waters, learning to ride a bike but it gradually became more intense. He gripped my waist and pulled me to him. We were pressed together, square inch for square inch, and all his inches pressing into my stomach making me aware of his prominent arousal. He was definitely well-endowed.

I slowly brought my hand down and started to caress his member through the speedo only to find that it was pushing the offending item, tenting it far away from him body.

I pulled away from him grasping for much needed air, same as him and smirked before slowly beginning my descent down his body.

I was head to head with his member. I slowly pulled down the speedo and he was left in nothing but the Santa hat. His member plopped up and hit his stomach. It was leaking pre-cum. I grabbed his member and began to stimulate him, using up and down movements. He groaned out and started thrusting his hips.

"Fuck," he said. I increased my movements, going faster. "Fuck baby, that feels so good."

I loved hearing his words, his cries of pleasure. They aroused me to no end, I was so wet you could put a fire out with me.

I glided my hand down my stomach and underneath my dress. I lifted the hem and slowly smoothed my hand over my soaked panties before bringing my hand to the inside of them, delicately touching my folds. I shivered.

I carefully brought my mouth to his member and began to suck on the tip. I bobbed my head up and down, careful not to touch the back of my throat all the while playing with my juices gathered at the gap between my thighs. I spread my thighs further apart and ran my hand further down finally meeting my clit. I moaned around him in my mouth. He looked down at me with his beautiful blue eyes, wide and full of lust.

"What are you doing," he groaned out.

"Are you playing with yourself while you give me head?"

I nodded up and down around his cock that was still currently in my mouth.

"Come here," he said with a come hither motion using his index finger.

I slowly released his cock with a plop, before standing up, with my hand still buried within my folds, gently playing with my clit, rolling it back and forth.

"Take off your dress," he commands.

I nod my head no.

"No?"

I nod my back and forth again, no.

"And why not," he asks.

"I want you to take it off for me."

He smiles at me like the cat who ate the canary.

"Gladly princess," he says before pulling my dress down over my breasts, revealing my hardened nipples. He makes quick work with the zipper and the dress pools at my feet. I'm left in my panties, garter belt, and stockings. He groans at the sight.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he says as he grabs ahold of my tits and starts playing with my nips rolling them between his fingers before lowering his head and taking one into his mouth and suckling, hard. I moan loudly. He lets go with a plop and shows the other breast the same attention.

He then lets go again, smirking up at me.

"You taste fucking delicious, I wonder how your pussy tastes," he says as he pushes me down gently on the bed.

I grow warm again. This man does something to me.

I feel him pulling at my garter belt and panties where my hand still currently lies.

"Look how beautifully you're wrapped up, a nice little treat for me just waiting to be devoured. Honey, I can't wait to devour you," he chuckles as he slides my panties down my legs. I lift my hips to help him and the rest goes off with ease.

My hand is still lazily playing with my folds and he grasps with he sees my pussy, me playing with my pussy. He licks his lips.

"So fucking hot," he whispers as he brings his fingers up to touch my outer lips where my hand is. He grabs my wrist and brings my hand to my breast.

"As hot as that is, I'm taking over from here. Maybe next time I'll make you play with yourself to the point of orgasm before my very eyes so I can see you bring yourself pleasure. But tonight, the only one bringing you pleasure is me," he says as he places his own hand on my pussy.

Gently he starts to run his hand up and down my folds before circling around my clit with his thumb and he sticks his index finder inside of me before groaning.

"You're so fucking tight baby," he says before pumping his finger in and out of me still circling my clit. I start to roll my hips in time with his pumps. He brings his mouth down to my core circling my clit with his tongue. He moans.

"So good."

He starts sucking down there, going to town on my pussy. Withdrawing his fingers altogether in favor of sticking his tongue in my opening.

I'm writhing and moaning. It feels like heaven. Angels do exist. It's a Christmas miracle. Sex, even oral sex has never felt this good.

I'm building up. He's going faster, sucking on my clit again, and that's all it takes. I go off like the 4th of July. Fireworks, rockets, the whole shebang. I'm in a state of nirvana. He looks so fucking amazing, I want more.

"More," I tell him. "Get the fuck up here and fuck me," I breathe out.

He chuckles close to my pulsing center, it vibrates and makes me shiver in delight.

"Yes ma'am," he says before crawling up.

"Not a ma'am," I utter out.

"No then what are you," he asks.

"A hot piece of ass you're about to fuck into a sated bliss," I reply cheekily.

"Hell yeah you are," he says, "Although more than that though."

"Just fuck me," I say grabbing his erect member. Poor guy must be in pain, he still hasn't come. Must have high stamina and a strong libido. God I hope so.

I watch as he grabs a condom and quickly puts it on. He's ready to go in a second flat.

"Impressive," I say glancing at his handiwork, it's a candy cane flavored condom, how festive.

"Thanks," he smirks before positioning himself at my entrance. He slides his shaft up and down against my folds, teasing. I try to take him in, but he's having none of it.

"Patience," he chides.

"I want to fuck," I whine, it doesn't convince him, "I want to feel you fill me up with your big cock and go deeper than anyone ever has before. I want you to make me feel good," I say.

He stiffens and pushes inside of me.

"Anyone ever tell you you have a dirty mouth," he asks.

"Nope only that I have a tight pussy," I say as I squeeze my muscles around him. He shudders.

"That you do, so fucking tight. It feels so good."

"You're so wet Elena," he says as he starts thrusting in and out at a slow pace.

"Do I make you wet," he asks.

I moan but don't answer. He stops.

"Damon," I whimper as I try to move my hips against his.

"Do I make you wet?"

"Yes," I whisper.

"I can't hear you Elena."

"Yes," I scream and he starts pounding me harder and faster. It's so good. I moan. I can't take it. It's overwhelming. My insides are on fire. Our bodies are slapping against each other creating a delicious feeling.

I feel a tightening in my belly. I'm whimpering.

"Damon," I moan. "So close," I breathe out between thrusts.

"Me too baby me too," he says strained.

He brings his hand lower and thumbs my button torturously until I'm screaming my release and his name. He follows shortly after doing the same.

After he unloads his spendings he collapses on top of me and I feel the heavy weight briefly before he shifts me onto his chest. I liked it, it was comforting.

He removes himself from my warmth and throws away the condom in the adjoining bathroom. He joins me back in the bed and gets under the sheets with me.

"That was amazing," he says.

I agree and kiss him. This is so unlike me but it feels right somehow so I'm just going with it.

I fall asleep in his arms, I don't know for how long.

I wake to a scream and see Caroline and Katherine in the doorway. Damon is still asleep, must be a heavy sleeper. Katherine walks away and I hear her say, "Elena got some last night," to the other girls who seem stunned judging by the sounds of it.

"Guess she does know how to live a little," Caroline says shocked before closing the door and walking away.

I smile, close my eyes and snuggle into Damon's side falling into a peaceful sleep with his arms still around me.

I know how to live a lot, thank you very much.

 **AN: So what'd you think? Drop me a review and let me know.**


End file.
